Just The Girl
by Kyasariin
Summary: Kaoru/Natsuki. Oneshot. Based on the manga. After a soccer game, Natsuki takes Kaoru out for ice cream, hoping for another victory.


_A/N: This story feels a little bit awkward to me, so I hope it's okay. It was inspired by the song "Just the Girl" by Click Five. That song describes Kaoru/Natsuki so well, it's creepy. Special thanks to Ash for helping me with the soccer scene! X_x I couldn't have done that myself, that's for sure... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Natsuki-kun!"<p>

"Kyaaa!"

"Good luck!"

"I love you!"

I could hear the shrieking of my fangirls from the stands - the typical sound of a soccer game. I sighed in annoyance; couldn't I ever get any peace? Half time. I brushed some sweat off the top of my forehead and walked over to meet with my team. As I did, I briefly looked up at the stands. There were even more girls than I feared. All I could do was hope that some of them were actually here for the game. I scowled when I saw Akadzutsumi in the stands, screaming for me when I wasn't even playing. But when I saw the raven-haired beauty sitting next to her, I felt a little more calm.

Kaoru Matsubara. In the short time that we've been friends, I've really grown to respect and even admire her. She wasn't like other girls. For one thing, she didn't treat me like some sort of god. She was down-to-Earth, and she treated me like she would any other person. She was athletic and knew a lot about sports, which I loved. Most of the other girls who followed me didn't know a soccer ball from a basketball, let alone how the game works. If there was anyone I could see myself going out with, it was Kaoru... But I doubt she sees me in the same way.

The game was back on. I looked up at Kaoru and she gave me a big grin and a thumbs up - she didn't even need to say anything, and I felt like I could conquer anything. It was time to play!

The referee blew his whistle, and I noticed the official on the sideline holding up a billboard. Five minutes, that's all I had to score. We were at a stalemate, 0-0 - we needed this goal to win the match and make any progress in the league. I noticed that my team was worn out, pespiration littering their faces as they panted hard, trying to push their bodies.

I glared down the pitch at the goalkeeper of the opposing team. The referee stepped into the middle of the ring, motioning me, the captain of my team, and the opposing team's captain.

"Heads or tails?" He glanced over at me, a coin in his hand.

I felt my hands shaking. I needed to get this right so we had the advantage to push down the field and dominate with the ball.

"Heads," I said; I had a feeling that side would be lucky. The referee flipped the coin and caught it on the back of his hand.

"It's heads! Your team is first!" He stepped back, and I motioned for the striker on my team to get in the center with me for kick off. He got in position, the ball at his feet. This pass meant everything - I needed to score. I needed to break down their defense, for both my team, and for Kaoru, who I knew was watching me.

He passed to me, and I instantly sprinted to the right, moving past the strikers in an instant. I passed to my teammate to relieve pressure off me as I moved forward. I ran into the penalty box, andwith a kick, my squadmate hurtled the ball into the air. I jumped up as high as I could. I could feel the ball's weight on my head as I headbutted it toward the goal. I landed to my feet, unsure of what happened. Suddenly the roar of the crowd answered my confusion: I scored! I saw the goalkeeper on the ground and the ball in the net. We won!

* * *

><p>The game was finally over, and I was getting ready to leave. Of course, I couldn't leave in peace: my fangirls were way too persistent for that.<p>

"Natsuki-kun!"

"You were amazing!"

"Please accept this!"

"You're so cool!"

I looked around desperately for Kaoru - I wanted to hear her reaction to the game. Thankfully, I saw her coming toward me.

"Great game, Natsuki!" she said with a wave. "That was awesome!"

"Heh. Thanks," I said. Damn, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? "Hey," I said. "How about we go somewhere - you know, to celebrate."

Kaoru gave me a strange look. "Why?" she asked.

"I just told you - to celebrate," I said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Kaoru said. "I just don't know why you'd want to celebrate with me instead of one of your guy friends."

"Because you're cooler than them," I said quickly. Kaoru laughed. I grinned. "Shall we go?"

"Fine," she agreed.

As we walked, Kaoru talked at first about the game, and then at sports in general. I listened and replied when necessary, but I felt strangely uneasy. She had no idea how she was driving me crazy. Finally, we got to the ice cream shop. Having run out of things to say, Kaoru sat quietly as she ate her chocolate chip ice cream. She didn't notice me smile at her - she was so cute like that. I finally decided that I couldn't wait any longer. I had to talk to her now.

"Matsubara..." I began.

She looked up. "What is it?" She seemed skeptical of my tone.

I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You know... I really like you."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked bluntly. "Are you serious?"

Damn... Now I wish I hadn't started. "Yeah, I guess I am," I said with a grin.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times before she burst into laughter. Hearing her laugh, I couldn't help but laugh too. How does she do that?

"Wait, wait," she said after a few seconds of this, wiping her eyes. "Are you _really_ serious?"

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "I _really_ am. You're the coolest person I've ever met - you don't act like one of those stupid fangirls. You actually understand me, and I feel like I can hang out with you. I...really want to get to know you better."

"But what about Blossom?" she said, trying not to crack up again.

"What about her? Matsubara, she's a superhero - I didn't even know she was real until recently. I know that I have no chance with her."

"True," Kaoru agreed. "Anyway, you _really_ want to go out with me?"

"Well... Yeah," I said. Quit playing with me like that!

"Fine," she said, grinning. "I'll do it. I think you're pretty awesome yourself, Natsuki. I'm always surrounded by squealing girls - I could use a break." She chuckled. "Momoko is going to be _pissed_..."

I snorted. "Who cares?" I asked. Kaoru and I looked at each other and laughed again. Things were really looking up for me!


End file.
